In A World Of Silence Love Can Be Heard
by HardcoreBloodAngel
Summary: Naruto is deaf at the age of 2. He is always moving with Iruka, his father, trying to find a place for himself. Will he find it when they move to Konohagakure where he meets a raven haired boy that is determined to figure out the blond haired deaf boy?


I frowned softly as I looked at my closet. I wanted to look good for my first day of school. It was my first time going to a hearing school in so long. I had no choice to. Iruka had no choice but to take the job that he was offered. It was more pay a month and we needed the extra money. I could survive going to a hearing school, maybe. I hadn't been since I was eight. It would be difficult, but if I could survive becoming deaf, moving about five times in one year, and moving into a new state, then I am pretty sure that I can survive going to a hearing school.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around looking at my guardian. I looked him up and down seeing that he was in the new gray suit, brown shirt and black shoes that he had gotten for the new job. It was the only new thing that he had gotten for himself in three years besides bathroom necessities. I made him get it and refused to take anything from him until he had accepted it. He always put me before himself. I wanted him to look nice when he walked into the office for the first time. Not that his old stuff wasn't great, but I wanted him to know how proud I was of him. I bought over half of the outfit not taking no for an answer. So here he stood, proud and official.

'Looking good, are you all ready for work?' I asked.

' " Yeah I am. Need help picking out what to wear, it's a big day after all and you _have_ been looking at your closest for 10 minutes." ' He said with a smile. I nodded gratefully to him and stepped away from my closest so he could help me pick my outfit.

He soon found a black tank top with gray swirls on the bottom left corner, blue jeans, my black boots that use to be his, but he gave them to me for my sixteenth birthday because I liked them so much, and handed me my light white jacket, one of my favorite pieces of clothing.

'We need to get going if we both want to make it in time.' I told him and hurriedly got dressed. He nodded and ran to get a hair brush for me. I had shoulder length blond hair that I usually held up with a elastic headband. It made me look like more of a girl, but I didn't mind. I like how I look and that's all that matters.

I grabbed my new school bag that we had gotten at the DI, a store that sold clothing, books, furniture and other things for a small amount of money. It saved us a lot when we moved to Konohagakure. Everything that I wore was getting to small for me and every weekend we would buy a new outfit there for me so I didn't look like the poor, deaf child that couldn't even have nice clothing, but that's just what I am. There is no denying it, no way to say 'No, that's not true!" because it is.

' " Are you sure you are going to be okay?" ' Iruka asked me while we got into the car. I nodded.

'Yes. I will be perfectly fine mom. I'll be okay.' I signed and his eyes soften. He smiled softly and nodded starting the car.

" I am sure you will be." He said looking toward me, but still had his eyes on the road so that I could see his lips and so that he could still see where he was going.

I had a father once upon a time. He had hated that I had become deaf. He didn't want to learn Sign Language even if it was the only way that I could communicate from them on. He would make up hand gestures when he wanted me to do something and even though I couldn't hear him I knew that he would be yelling at me, like that would some how make me hear what he was saying.

When he finally hit me, my Iruka said enough was enough. He left him for good instead of going back and forth. He had begged my Iruka for forgiveness, but we both knew he didn't mean it. He would just go right back to his old ways of being an alcoholic; not that he ever stopped being one. He said that he would change, but both I and Father had had enough of hearing that. He always said that. I don't know why he tried to get back with Father as much as he did, its not like we had money, and its not like he would stop sleeping with other men or even women when he was with still with Father I knew it, Father knew it, and he knew it.

The got a divorce and Father made sure that he got pictures of the bruise that he caused on my temple. He had made sure to get the bruises on my wrists and forearms as well; he liked to grab and shake me trying to get me to answer him, but it would never happen. I couldn't form the words; I knew I couldn't, even if I had practiced once when no one was home. I knew I didn't form them right.

I felt a touch on my shoulder and I jumped slightly looking Father. He was frowning and had a concerned look on hid face. His body was slightly turned toward me in what I assumed to be an attempt to get my attention further.

'Are you okay?' He signed at me without his lips moving. He almost never did unless it was to talk to me in privet around hearing people, or if hhe was really concerned about me. I frowned and nodded.

'Yeah, just nervous, sorry for scaring you.' I answered and got undone after I had looked around. We were at the school, the car turned off. Father had his bag already on his shoulder, his cheap cell phone in his hand. He had gotten offered a job to be a teacher here at the school. I forgot what he was teaching though. I guess I should have asked before we came here.

'Why did you park here?' I asked him putting my school bag on the opposite shoulder from where it was so that the strap was going across my chest.

' "I didn't want you walking across the street, so I parked here. Is that a problem for you?" ' I knew he wasn't being mean. He wanted to know if it would bother me and if it did I knew he would correct it. Normally, from what I have heard, is the teacher parking lot is across the street. Odd I know.

' No. it doesn't I just wanted to know why you were parking here is all.' I signed and then looked at the school. He took my hand and gave it a small squeeze. I looked at him and nodded walking in with him to the office. I saw a short woman with dirty blond hair.

' " Hi, I am Iruka Uzumaki an this is my son Naruto Uzumaki." 'The receptionist looked at my fathers hands and then smiled up at me. To my surprise, she signed back to me.

' " Its so nice to meet you Naruto. I am sure you will do fine here and if anyone is bothering you just let me know okay." ' We all knew that she was saying, ' If anyone is bothering you and picking on you because you are deaf, come to me, I will put them straight. She may not have put it like that, but we all heard it. I didn't mind.

'Thank you. It means a lot and I am quite surprised that you signed back at me. Most people just stare and smile at me just nodding. ' I signed and smiled at her.

' "Yes, people can be quite rude huh. Well I was given your schedule, and here is a map of the school. If you need any help finding your classes you can just come here and I will help you or, you could always ask someone in the halls. Not all the kids are nice here, but a lot of them are. I am sure you will have friends by the end of the day." ' I nodded and thanked her for the two papers.

' "Well, I have to go to my class are you going to be okay on your own? We can have lunch together if you want, how does Ichiraku sound? " ' He asked me and I nodded once again.

'Sounds like fun and yes. I think I can find my classes and if not, I know where yours is.'

' " Alright. Be safe and be nice to the people around you. ' he said. I smiled softly, hugged him and said goodbye to the nice Sign Language knowing secretary. I wonder if she had a family member that was deaf or if she learned it out of curiosity.

I walked around the school until I had found all of my classes, and when the bell rang I went to my first class. It was English with a tall blond hair that look white, gentleman with a mask over his face and bandages over his eye. He was wearing a suite much like my father was. It was black with a white shirt and flat brown shoes with a buckle on them.

I turned around and found the interpreter following me; he had found me in the halls and wouldn't leave me alone. He had shoulder length gray hair and gray eyes that were surprisingly soft. He looked young despite his hair. His name was Dan and said that he was the headmasters husband of the school. He was only a temporary interpreter while one was found for me. I frowned and turned to the teacher.

'Hi, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I am the new student.' I signed and he looked at the man next to me and then to me as he was talking for me, instead of talking for myself. I continued. 'This is my first class of the day.'

"Ah, yes, I am Mr. Kakashi. I am very glad that you found my class. There is no seating chart so you may sit at the front of the class." He said and I frowned. He was just like any other person.

'You know, you don't have to yell at me. I can't hear either way. Don't sign that.' I corrected my bag and went to sit at the front of the class room, closest to the door if I needed a quick escape. I sighed as I took out my blank new note book and one pencil. I had about 20 in my bag. It's better then before, believe me. I watched as some of the other students walk in.

There were two girls, one with long pink hair, and the other long blond hair, hanging off of this black haired guy who looked annoyed. They were all wearing uniforms. Great, just something else that dad would have a hard time getting. Maybe they have a discount for the son of one of their teachers? I really hope so because we are having a hard enough time as it is.

The black haired guy looked over at me and frowned. I assumed it was because I was new, but did I have something on my face? I turned to the interpreter and frowned.

'Do I have something on my face? The black haired kid won't stop looking at me.'

'No, you are fine. Don't worry so much okay. I know you will do a good job here. It's the best high school there is in the Leaf Village.' He signed and smiled softly. I nodded and turned away from him to look at the front of the class again. I glanced at the black haired person and he was frowning at me. I looked away and glared at the wall. I closed my eyes and relaxed my features. It would do no good to get mad here. I don't want dad fired because of me.

I felt a few taps on my shoulder and I looked at Dan. He pointed to the front of the class and I nodded turning my eyes back to the teacher.

"If you mess up in this class then you-" I frowned. I couldn't read his lips. He was talking to fast.

'Tell him to slow down. You are here after all to just be my voice. I can read lips just fine. He just needs to talk a bit slow, but tell him to not be a snail. You can tell him all that if you want by the way.' I turned to the side of me. He nodded and motioned for the teacher.

' "Slow down please. He can read your lips if you go a little slower but don't be a snail. His words, not mine." ' He said with a small smile.

"Quite. Quite." I looked and frowned. I sighed and stood up, turned to face the class and took a deep breath.

'I may not be able to hear, but that doesn't mean you can treat me differently.' I signed at them frowning. ' Tell them!' I signed looking at Dan. He was frowning at the class, but he was saying something totally different.

"He may not be able to hear. I DON'T want you treating him any differently then anyone else. You know my daughter Kora. You know her and accept her. I would like to think that you all accept her for who she is, not just who her parents are or they think they will get into trouble because they don't like her." He said. I wonder what made him say that.

"No sir." Most of them said. Some didn't answer, like the raven haired guy. He was still looking at me. I blushed slightly and looked away. This year is going to be very interesting.


End file.
